ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Agent Melanie Ortiz
Special Agent Melanie OrtizSpecial Agent Jim Savage (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #11" (2012) (Comic p.4). Jim says: "This is my partner Melanie Ortiz." is an FBI agent and partner of Special Agent Jim Savage. She later joined Janine Melnitz's Ghostbusters team. Melanie currently serves as a liaison between the FBI and Ghostbusters. History During one summer, Special Agents Savage and Ortiz converged on the Ghostbusters in Roswell and attempted to dissuade them from investigating any further. Melanie became embarrassed over Savage's squabble with Egon Spengler and also managed to ignore Peter Venkman's advances. After Savage was assaulted by the Roswell Army Ghosts, Peter and Melanie went along with him to a local hospital. Melanie was worried Savage would end up institutionalized over his obsession but Peter assured her he would be alright. The morning after, Peter met up with Melanie at Roswell's Belda'r Cafe to inform her the ghosts were captured and to warn her about the paperwork she would have to deal with because of the incident's relation to paranormal activity. Peter extended an invitation to Melanie for a date in Manhattan but without outright accepting, she gave him directions to Las Vegas. Months later, in February, Ortiz made the trip to New York to visit Broadway and call in the dinner Peter owed her. She downplayed any romantic notions for coming. As they arrived at the Ritz Cafe in Central Park, a green demon manifested. Ortiz noted how it sort of looked like Peter. Before long, the demon grabbed Peter. Ortiz reached for her gun but Peter advised her to warn Egon. She watched as the demon and Peter vanished. Ortiz was placed on mandatory leave due to "psychological trauma" of Peter's "disappearance." She decided to stay in New York and help find the Ghostbusters. Ortiz stayed with a friend named Mark, whose hair grew back after an undisclosed incident with her. Three months later, Ortiz donned the Compact Pack for a bust. She missed the target, the Jail Jaw Ghost and shorted out the pack. Ortiz ditched the pack and was slimed by the ghost. Oritz "borrowed" Kylie Griffin's Particle Thrower and wrangled the Jail Jaw Ghost, allowing Janine to trap it. After the bust, the three were arrested. Walter Peck justified leaving Ortiz on the team because she had advanced law enforcement training as a federal agent. She was skeptical of Peck's conditions to letting the team stay in business but Janine concluded they had no choice. A few days later, while out on a case, Ortiz decked Ron Alexander after he fired on the ghost of Gareth Dibello and barely missed his intended victim. Recalling the Dibello case from her stint at Quantico, Ortiz taunted the ghost and exclaimed how all his victims were found and laid to rest. Dibello became enraged and flew straight at her. Ortiz barely kept him away with one Proton Stream while Kylie trapped him. Ortiz wasn't too comfortable with Dibello not rotting in Hell for the grizzly murders he committed but Janine countered he'd have to stew in the Containment Unit knowing his victims were found. After the Ghostbusters returned home and the Collectors were dealt with, Ortiz resumed active duty with the FBI and returned to New Mexico. Ortiz' partner Jim was also cleared. Despite being in a shoot out, Ortiz was surprisingly unexcited by the action. She began to realize her idea of excitement had changed. In late October, Peck made a deal with the FBI. In exchange for having Ortiz on loan as a Ghostbuster, she would serve as a liaison between the FBI and the Ghostbusters. On October 30, she was driven to the Firehouse by the Zombie Taxi Driver. They arrived just after a flash of Red Lightning manifested. While the Ghostbusters went out on more calls, Ortiz had to stay behind and work on a waist-high stack of paperwork. On the night of the Day of the Dead, Ortiz accompanied Ray and Egon to Bushwick. Surprised by a celebration taking place at Central Avenue and Bleecker Street, she was less than pleased with the others' dispassionate response. When an irate man attempted to assault Egon for the capture of his cousin's ghost the year before, Ortiz intervened. She placed the man in an arm lock and tried to defuse the situation. When Egon made things worse, Ortiz showed her FBI badge and gave the man the option to be arrested for assault, booked, and have everything put on the record. The man declined and walked away. The trio was suddenly confronted with the appearance of a projection of Santa Muerte. While Peter, Winston and Kylie were on their way with equipment, Ortiz tried to create a diversion. It didn't go well and Ortiz ran for her life. Peter opened fire on the projection but it split into two. Ortiz took the last Proton Pack but was skeptical it was indeed the Santa Muerte. After Kylie trapped two of the three projections, the Ghostbusters split up and searched for the P.K.E. source. 15 minutes later, Melanie and Ray found a home drenched in slime. They ran upstairs and found Jasmine and Jasmine's Mother floating in stasis. Ray noticed the symbol on Jasmine's altar was the problem. Melanie shot the altar and destroyed it. Santa Muerte was no longer tethered and left the home. Jasmine and her mother were restored to normal but Rodefhiri made his move and tried to drag Jasmine into a portal under her bed. Melanie flipped the bed over and ordered Ray to help the mother hold onto her daughter. Thinking quickly, Melanie tossed a Trap down the portal and opened it. Rodefhiri was startled and the portal was closed, severing the Trap from its cord. A few weeks later, Melanie went with Egon and Peter to Rhinebeck to investigate the Sinterklaas Ghost. As Melanie and Peter chased after the ghost, she came up with a simple plan. Peter would enter the home through the front door and distract the ghost while Melanie would enter through the back and trap the ghost from behind. Melanie was delayed by the family dog but sneaked through the kitchen. She jammed a Trap in the ghost's chest and captured it. In late December, Melanie's theory about the connection between the Red Lightning and Bogeymen was finally corroborated by Egon. She was amused to see Egon had Kylie hooked up to the Aura Video-Analyzer to collect data on the lightning's effect on young people. Once it was determined a powerful Bogeyman was going to make a move, Melanie immediately asked why New York was the epicenter and when it was going to happen considering the small time table to narrow down possible sites where the Bogeyman could strike. While Egon already figured out it would on New Year's Eve, they still had to figure out the where. Peter and Melanie went to the East Village to visit a friend of Peter's, a Gypsy Witch. Melanie wasn't convinced this was the proper venue but Peter insisted she was a legitimate psychic and he brought Melanie along just in case things got "weird." The psychic was possessed and revealed Rodefhiri was going to attack children at Times Square. The Ghostbusters went to the Times Tower roof and confronted Rodefhiri. Despite Egon's warning, only Winston and Melanie shielded their eyes from the Bogeyman. Winston came up with a plan. He let Rodefhiri take his fear and managed to overcome it. Winston blasted Rodefhiri in the face and ordered Melanie to throw out a Trap. Rodefhiri recognized Melanie and refused to be trapped. The Ghostbusters used five Traps to capture him. In late January, Melanie reported to Agent Edward Norris' office at the Jacob K. Javits Federal Building to go over her report about the Rodefhiri incident during New Year's Eve. Much to her dismay, Melanie went over it with him 100 times reportedly. Norris ordered Melanie to go over it until he understood it and had no more questions to ask because it was her duty as a liaison between the Ghostbusters and FBI. At the end of the report review, Norris inquired about what came of Rodefhiri. Melanie embellished the truth and revealed the entity was left in individual Traps then sealed in crates filled with cement and stored in outside facilities. In reality, the Ghostbusters simply deposited the crates into a river. Norris was pleased with the review and dismissed Melanie. However, he informed her she was scheduled to return the next morning to answer questions about the report from the Deputy Director. Melanie was part of the team that filled in for the Ghostbusters during the wedding of Winston Zeddemore and Tiyah Clarke. During the ceremony, the team responded to a call from Bates CPA, PC. After Kylie tricked the Five Points Killer into releasing its victims, Melanie assigned Kylie and Rookie to take the victims to safety while she and Ron searched for the ghost. Ron was injured by the ghost and suffered a minor concussion. Melanie decided to do one more sweep of the floor before leaving with Ron but the ghost appeared behind her. Melanie quickly ducked as Rookie fired on the ghost and Kylie trapped it. The next day, Melanie and Kylie were dispatched by Janine to investigate Dana's Apartment. Melanie asked Dana Barrett some questions to rule out intention and to go over the incident with Tiamat. Melanie met up with Kylie later that day at Ray's Occult Books to see what she found on Tiamat. In the evening, she suited up and gathered at the entrance to Dana's apartment building with the other Ghostbusters. A couple weeks later, Melanie was among those who joined the Ghostbusters in confronting Vigo on Hart Island. Once she sighted the island on Marine Ecto-8, Melanie stopped Ray and advised everyone to nix the small talk and stay on point. She donned a prototype Proton Pistol for the case. At the potter's field, while the others debated how the Scoleri Brothers and Vigo could have escaped, Melanie took point and fired first. She blasted Vigo square in the face. Instead of retaliating against Melanie, Vigo shot at Peter whom he recognized as "the vandal" who drew on his painting. Back at the Firehouse, Vigo's painting was back to normal but with scorch marks where Melanie shot Vigo on Hart Island. Melanie brought up Ray's lapses on the field. Peter offered her some time with the Aura Video-Analyzer, too, but she declined. Melanie grabbed her bag and went home. After the Tiamat incident, the FBI expanded Melanie's duties. In addition to being the liaison between the FBI and the Ghostbusters, Melanie was tasked with the investigation of potentially dangerous supernatural situations in all U.S. territories on an as-needed basis, to determine whether direct intervention (via the Ghostbusters or otherwise) was required. It was formally known as the Paranormal Response Task Force. Three months after the end of the Tiamat incident, Melanie went to Riverside, California to investigate a demonic child who allegedly destroyed a firehouse. On August 29, Melanie Ortiz investigated the St. Augustine Lighthouse in Florida after Ghost Alligators started manifesting and attacking tourists. She brought Peter and Kylie into the investigation. They brought two Proton Packs, the Boson Pack, a Trap, two Proton Grenades, and a liter of positively-charged Psychomagnotheric Slime with them. It was determined the Ghost Alligators were hostile towards animals but in regard to humans, the entities only drove them away with swooping and biting when they came within 20 yards of the lighthouse. The Ghostbusters' initial confrontation did not go well. Minimal damage was done to the lighthouse, there was minor charring to outer walls from additional application of the Proton Streams and two trees were damaged (one was deemed salvageable and one was damaged to the point of death). Fire damage was done to one half acre of the grounds. The Fire Department was called to the scene. The Ghostbusters consulted with Ray Stantz over the phone and they were led to the nearby zoological park. The cursed statue they found was neutralized with positively-charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. Peter, Kylie, and Melanie were then able to trap the Ghost Alligators. P.K.E. levels stabilized and the benign resident ghosts returned to their standard manifestations. Melanie put in a recommendation for regular follow-ups to the zoological park over the next year to make sure the spectral threat doesn't reestablish itself. On September 14, Melanie dealt with the threat posed by Hedylogos in St. Louis, Missouri at the Gateway Arch. She received back up from Egon, Janine, and Lou Kamaka but Hedylogos' range of influence had already tripled. Things got worse when Hedylogos' Compliment Sprites told the enthralled citizens the Ghostbusters were in love with them. A small riot broke out but Lou managed to lure them out of the influence zone by promising them as many Ghostbusters as they could get their hands on. The remaining Ghostbusters weakened Hedylogos with negatively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime and trapped it. Melanie suggested local law enforcement should be informed of the possibility that the leftover Psychomagnotheric Slime could contribute to a temporary spike in the violent crime rate. Melanie conducted an investigation at The Alamo on October 2 with Lou Kamaka and Dani Shpak. The Texas Board of Tourism asked her to use as little discretion as possible and "put on a show" for the tourists. The Alamo Ghost proved to be elusive and fled from Melanie, Lou, and Dani at every turn. Melanie finally heard it mutter Spanish and realized it was lost and scared. Verbal communication was attempted. The ghost regained its composure, apologized, and dispersed. On October 14, Melanie was forced to "deputize" two FBI special agents, Johnson and Mitchell, with the Savannah Field Office upon learning both branches were too busy to lend personnel to deal with the increasing threat of a Caribbean Pirate Ship Manifestation on River Street. Untrained in the equipment, Johnson and Mitchell caused an excessive amount of damage to many buildings, utility poles, and vehicles. After seeing trapped pirate ghosts reappear for the third time, Melanie realized the primary manifestation was the ship itself. On her cue, three Traps were opened and the ship was contained. In the aftermath, Melanie resubmitted her request, along with recommendations and suggestions from Ray Stantz, for a paranormal training program connected to the FBI and strongly urged its consideration. The Denver FBI Field Office requested an investigation on behalf of Laramie, Wyoming after Ghost Buffalo began to regularly stampede across Highway 287 in pursuit of the ghost of Edward Quinn. Melanie contracted Ron, Lou, and Dani. On October 30, the search for Quinn proved difficult so they tried capturing the Ghost Buffalo. However, the herd came to the defense of any wrangled in Proton Streams. With help from the New York branch, they figured out the pattern to Quinn's manifestations and trapped him. The Ghost Buffalo did not dissipate as expected. A helicopter was requisitioned. A Megatrap and the Trap holding Quinn was lowered from the helicopter. Once Quinn was released, the buffalo charged. The Megatrap was used to recapture him and entrap the entirety of the Ghost Buffalo. On the week Peter, Ray, and Winston departed New York for Italy, Jenny Moran spoke with Melanie on the phone. Melanie said she was willing to help out the New York branch in between out of state FBI investigations. Jenny Moran (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.8). Jenny Moran says: "I talked to Mel Ortiz last week. She said she'd be willing put in a little time here while she's between out state investigations." Janine brought Melanie up to speed on the Ghostbusters' new international contract with Erland Vinter. She was eager to take some cases off the back burner now that Melanie was in town. Melanie revealed she was only in town for the day, not a few as she previously said, because a new FBI case came up in Puerto Rico. And she wanted Egon and Kylie's help. Janine was not pleased then asked how bad it was. Melanie showed her the file. Making the best of things, Janine assigned Melanie to take care of two back burner cases with Egon and Kylie - one in the Bronx and one up in Harlem. Melanie could ask them for their help then. Melanie found it all rather convenient. Janine pointed out she could have put her down for the sewers. The three Olympia Restaurant Ghosts quickly got on Melanie's nerves repeatedly yelling "No fries!" and "Cheeps!" Egon attempted to back out of helping on the Puerto Rico case citing vital research on a Scandinavian spell book but Melanie stated he could get a lot of reading done on the four hour flight. On May 12, Melanie, Egon, and Kylie drove to a hospital in Cayey, Puerto Rico to interview Miguel Castillo, the latest victim of Esme Torres. Melanie checked in at the nurse's station. They directed her to Dr. Quienes. He warned her Miguel suffered head trauma and was saying ridiculous things about ghosts. Melanie clarified the FBI requested the Ghostbusters' help in her investigation and they just wanted to see if Miguel could point them in the right direction. Quienes allowed them up to 10 minutes. Melanie decided to speak with him alone. Miguel retold his story. Melanie assured him his friends were okay and the ghost wouldn't go after them. She caught Egon and Melanie up. They posited the Ghost Dog was from a burned down cigar factory but the woman in white sounded similar to La Llorona. Melanie was concerned with the logged encounters. They suited up and searched all the known locations where the ghost manifested. A few hours later, give or take, they investigated about 99% of the places and came up empty. Suddenly, the ghost appeared and tried to drown Kylie. Egon and Melanie watched as a Proton Stream and the ghost shot up from the surface. Kylie soon surfaced and caught her bearings. They pursued the ghost but Kylie was attacked again, this time by possessed earth. Melanie realized the ghost only attacked young people of a college-level age. Kylie opened her Trap to trick the ghost. As it vacated the earth, Melanie and Egon trapped it. Before Egon and Kylie left, they sought out the Ghost Dog. Melanie decided to file a general exemption (form SL-1) on its behalf and she remained in Puerto Rico to verify that psychokinetic levels returned to normal. Two days later, Melanie went to the San Juan field office and briefed the agent in charge, Special Agent Santos, on her findings. She confirmed they trapped the right ghost and the Ghost Dog was a helpful entity. Melanie left for New York to help out with Janine's short term staffing issues. Melanie jinxed herself and was volunteered by Peter to investigate Egon's Apartment with Kylie. Melanie found Egon's recorder and played it. It mentioned the Rauoskinna research was in a logbook 2714. Kylie found it but couldn't understand much of it. She came up with an idea to ask the parallel Egon for help. She, Melanie, and Jenny waited in the basement while Peter, Winston, and Janine used the teleporter. A Granny Gross ghost was attracted to the energy put out by the portal and crossed ever. At first, Melanie mistook the ghost for an elderly old woman but it quickly revealed its true nature. Melanie elected to distract the ghost while Kylie and Jenny made a run upstairs for equipment. Melanie tackled the ghost so hard she severed its head but she was slimed. As it reattached its head, Melanie taunted it. Just as it prepared to rush her, the ghost was blasted by Winston. Melanie found the proton stream too close for comfort. Peter later tasked Melanie and Winston with working out of the logistics of the search for the key and map to the Rauoskinna. Melanie went on the flight to Chiloe Island but was uneasy about going into a cave. After some advice from Winston, Melanie steadied herself and proceeded. During the battle against a Brujo, Ray got an idea and asked Melanie to rile it up in Spanish. Melanie called it a coward afraid of their power then threatened the blonde one was going to eat its soul once they got impatient. The ruse worked and the Brujo was distracted with choking Egon. It was soon trapped. A day and half after the Ghostbusters procured the Rauoskinna, Peter, Janine, and Melanie went to the Renaissance Pizzaria. Melanie declared she had the spiciest pizza she ever had and asked why they didn't tell her about the place sooner. Peter remarked they didn't just take anybody there. Ray and Jenny arrived soon after. From outside, Ray yelled that "he" was here. Peter mistook Ray's declaration for the latest manifestation of President John F Kennedy's ghost. Janine explained he kept appearing asking for something better than Idlewild to be named after him and they started ignoring him. Melanie wasn't surprised. Melanie took part in the Ghostbusters' meeting with Loftur. After Loftur blasted the lighter out of Ray's hands, Melanie dispensed with formalities and shot at him with the Proton Pistol. He simply blocked it with an Icelandic rune. Jenny tried to fight back with a spell from the Rauoskinna but they all ended up in Hell except for Winston. Kylie suggested using Dante and Virgil's plan of escape from "Dante's Inferno" but Melanie thought it was just a story. To her surprise, it turned out to be rather accurate. Melanie agreed with Egon she should have stayed where she belonged. Aibell wanted the Rauoskinna for herself but Jenny destroyed it. Aibell vaporized her and angrily sent everyone back to Central Park. Melanie informed Winston they didn't have to worry about Loftur anymore then advised him not to ask what happened to them. Melanie was alerted by the Des Moines field office about an incident at a construction site in Roarke's Junction, Iowa but was given little detail about what happened. She met with the Sheriff of Roarke's Junction who told her about a missing worker. They walked through the site and encountered the ghost of Ethan Alder. They ran for the car. Melanie called the Chicago Ghostbusters but they were all occupied with a case in Milwaukee so she called New York for Kylie and Ray. Melanie and the Sheriff waited at Mid-County Airport. Kylie looked up the coordinates sent by Melanie and read about Alder in "Horrors of the Midwest". Several hours later, Melanie wasn't too pleased to see that Peter came in Ray's place. Kylie informed her Alder was a serial killer that used his victims as material for clothing. To Melanie's annoyance, the Sheriff remembered the construction site was on the edge of Alder's old property. Melanie realized she should have just called Kylie before she went out to Iowa. That night, Alder wandered the site and grabbed a rat. Peter called out to him and asked where the best steak in town was. Peter easily caught him in a Proton Stream. Kylie and Melanie fired next. Peter asked about steak one more time then Alder ecto projected on him. Unperturbed, Peter trapped him. The Sheriff found it all anti-climactic but the ghosts of all his victims were freed and thanked them. 24 hours after the Alder manifestation was captured, workers returned to the construction site to find a bed of poppies in full bloom - one for each of the Alder victims. Melanie heard of Peter's Ghostbusters 101 before the commercial even aired and relayed a request to Kevin about starting negotiating a dedicated class for the FBI. Kevin Tanaka (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.8). Kevin Tanaka says: "You know Mel Ortiz already heard? She said the FBI'll want to negotiate a dedicated class." On August 14, Melanie was called to Las Vegas to investigate the manifestation of Ethan Kaine. Upon witnessing transformed buildings becoming nightmarish and legions of ghosts surging into the city, Melanie contracted Ray, Ron, Lou, and Dani to put the situation down as quickly as possible. While the Chicago Ghostbusters drew the ghosts away, Melanie and Ray searched for Kaine. On Ray's hunch, they went underground and found a River of Slime. It was neutralized with a Proton Grenade wired to a Slime Spritzer canister of positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. Lou and Dani found Kaine and trapped him. The government became concerned with the two Statues of Liberty and tasked Melanie to go to New York. Melanie called the Firehouse and informed Janine of her impending arrival as soon as she could get a flight from the west coast. In the morning, Melanie touched base with Janine. Janine didn't bother translating what the Ghostbusters told her and simply relayed that something was pulling two worlds together and they had a plan to fix it. Melanie barely understood it all but knew enough that there wouldn't be another scary beam of light in the sky. As the dimensional bleed got worse, more flights to New York were canceled or diverted. Melanie drove from Missouri to New York. Melanie checked in with fellow Agent Smarley then walked into the Firehouse. She mistook Jillian Holtzmann for her dimension's Holtzmann, who was a federal agent stationed in Boston. Holtzmann told her she was very mistaken. Melanie remembered Janine told her about people from an alternate universe. Holtzmann asked if her other self was into alien abduction and had a red-headed partner. Melanie hinted she was less "alien abduction" and more "damn fine cup of coffee." Holtzmann declared she needed to meet her then explained some of what was going on with the overlapped dimensions. She was elated to hear Kylie had programmed the horn to sound like Debarge like she asked. Melanie asked what was going on with the Ley Lines, annoying blondes, and duplicate monuments. Holtzmann retorted she wasn't annoying. Kylie fessed up to being partly responsible for what was going on. Holtzmann then suddenly popped up between them. Melanie dialed Agent Holtzmann and give the phone to her. Abby introduced herself to Melanie and told her not to worry about Holtzmann since she couldn't resist trying to annoy a federal agent. Melanie then asked if the plan was going to work. Kylie stated it had to or they were all screwed. Holtzmann thanked Melanie and tossed her phone back then left with Abby. Janine walked to the front of the office and realized Melanie came. She quickly recruited Melanie to help with the panicked people calling the Firehouse. Egon Spengler asked Melanie for her help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz got an alert during the meeting and interrupted Ray before he could start on the lecture about the equipment. Her research department informed her there was a P.K.E. spike then a fog surrounded the area near George Washington Bridge. She borrowed Winston Zeddemore, Holtzmann of Dimension 80-C, Rookie, Dani, and Lou for the case and they drove to Fort Washington Park in her SUV. Melanie, Winston, and Rookie started a sweep south of the Lighthouse. Melanie advised everyone to stay in contact. Holtzmann, Lou, and Dani engaged the Doom Ghost but they couldn't wrangle it. Eventually, Melanie, Winston, and Rookie came to their aid. Lou and Dani yelled at Rookie for being late instead of thanking him. Winston remarked Ron's personality was contagious. Melanie was amused but noticed there was still a reading and Holtzmann was missing. Holtzmann theorized the ghost was the fog and exposed its true form by activating the Lighthouse's searchlight and fog horn. They trapped the ghost soon after. A field team consisting of Peter Venkman, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, Bridget Gibbons of Dimension 50-S, Jillian Holtzmann of Dimension 80-C, Roland Jackson of Dimension 68-E, and Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-R arrived. Holtzmann panicked about the teams being shuffled around. She freaked out about absorbing her team like evil twins in the womb. She tried addressing her comrades. Egon 68-R found that scenario unlikely and pointed out there were no ill effects physically but admitted the shuffle was something to be concerned about. Peter sent a message back to the prime dimension to inform the team there of what happened. Roland picked up a trace of a Class 7 on his P.K.E. Meter. Egon 68-R concurred. Melanie reminded them they weren't after a Class 7 and they didn't have the firepower to fight one. Egon made a note of it to be on the safe side. Holtzmann grabbed Bridget and declared she really came around on the notion of being careful. She was eager to find the missing ghost. Melanie remarked she got stranger. Peter pointed out she built something that almost killed him and it was part of a guilt-based mania. Melanie didn't buy her as the guilty type. Peter stated she wore her heart on her sleeve and those types got around to guilt eventually. Roland registered a spike and ran off with Bridget. Melanie was amused and stated she wouldn't run like that with all the gear on. Roland stopped outside of a typical looking suburban home. He confirmed a positive match coming from inside the house. Holtzmann wanted to play if safe for once and go in first while the others waited outside just in case the ghost tried to escape. Melanie suggested they all stay together since only Peter had a Remote Portal Access Band to summon a portal home. She kicked the door in after a three count. Peter recognized the interior as the manifestation of Wander Hills Orphanage and realized they were after Ellen Gold. Melanie teased Peter for claiming he didn't know anything about the place when he did. Peter teased back he was known to lie. Ellen Gold appeared and called out Holtzmann for being the naughtiest among them. Holtzmann was freaked out and blasted at Ellen with Proton Pistols. Ellen dodged and wrapped up Holtzmann with two of the Wander Hills Children. Melanie couldn't get a clear shot and called out for options. Bridget asked if it was a "needs of the many" situation and Roland got too literal, explaining they couldn't map the consciousness like in "Wrath of Khan". Bridget called him a nerd. Egon 68-R came up with a strategy. Since Ellen conjured the orphanage, it shared her P.K.E. signature. There was a possibility they could disorient Ellen by blasting the orphanage at the right frequency and proper power setting. Egon 68-R modified his thrower for the right combination and soon, the others started blasting the orphanage. Ellen felt it and fled upstairs with Holtzmann. Peter got an idea and pursued them alone with his own plan. Egon 68-R admitted no matter which Peter said "I'm gonna try something else", it always made him uneasy. Melanie agreed. After trapping Ellen Gold, Wander Hills dissipated and the Ghostbusters found themselves in an empty lot. Bridget and Roland got into it about what ultimately ended the bust. Melanie broke up the squabble and reminded them they were on the same team. Peter agreed. The field teams were whisked away by Tiamat to the Collectors' Limbo. Rather than serve her, they fought back. Winston came up with an ad hoc plan to utilize the remaining Trap-Gates to strip Tiamat's P.K.E. and send it to random dimensions then trap her. Melanie was one of the seven to use a Trap-Gate on her. On Halloween, Special Agent Holtzmann notified Melanie of an incident at the Salem Witch Museum involving a Witch Museum Ghost holding trials. Melanie, Peter, and Kylie arrived in a little over an hour later at 6 pm. As they approached the museum, the ghost manifested again. Peter tried to distract her by talking while Melanie got into position to throw a Trap but she put both of them on trial. Wooden stakes came out of the ground and grabbed them. They kept talking to the ghost while Kylie approached. The ghost got irritated and found them guilty. The stakes lit on fire. Kylie trapped the ghost and shot them down. Peter and Melanie suffered first and minor second degree burns below the knee. On November 9, Melanie was notified of a repeat manifestation in Hollywood by the Los Angeles Field Office. She contracted Dani and Lou. They waited at the Chinese Theater and encountered the ghosts of The Fayne Sisters. They attempted to establish a dialogue and initiate a peaceful dispersal but were unsuccessful. When the sisters were not correctly identified, they knocked them down. Melanie phoned Kylie for a consultation. Two days later, on November 11, Kylie figured out who they were with a copy of Mike Dodd's "Los Angeles Guide to the Dead." It was assumed the ghosts would disperse once they were correctly named. They did not. Instead, they asked for the name of the one movie they worked on. Lou failed to produce the title. The ghosts became agitated. They knocked down several tourists and used their combined telekinetic force to move a small parked car onto Hollywood Boulevard then altered a square of concrete to include their names and handprints. While the tourists started taking photos, the ghosts were trapped. Before leaving Hollywood, they went to Mount Lee to verify the flaming "LAND" letters had dissipated from the Hollywood sign. Dani encountered the ghost of Peg Entwistle but vanished upon being noticed. On November 13, Melanie was alerted by the Portland Field Office in Maine of a mass trance in progress. She arrived roughly six hours into the event with Peter and Ray. Chanting went on for 18 more hours. Melanie became worried that Ray was excited he couldn't find any information on Saint Pippy. They watched as Saint Pippy arrived and commanded the entranced to engage in play fighting for an hour or so then faded away laughing. On December 1, Melanie bypassed her preliminary investigation and immediately contracted Ron and Lou to deal with the rapid relocation of the Fairlawn Mansion from Superior, Wisconsin to Duluth, Minnesota. Even though it was a few degrees below zero outside, it was still colder inside the mansion. They also read high and erratic P.K.E. signals but discovered a second set of readings as well. Eventually, they came upon the Skinless Man choking the Servant Girl Ghost upstairs. Luckily, Ron's insults caught the Skinless Man's attention and he attacked Ron. Ron managed to open his Trap and capture the ghost. The girl whispered a thank you and vanished. Trivia *Erik Burnham stated Melanie was never a stand-in for Dana Barrett nor a new love interest for Peter Venkman. The Outhousers Erik Burnham Interview 5/7/14 *Melanie Ortiz is visually based on a combination of Paz Vega and Sofia Vergara. Dan Schoening post Ghostbusters Fans 2/21/13 *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Melanie's photo is to the right of Janine. *Melanie is detail-oriented. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.10). Melanie says: "She has the know-how, I watch for detail." *Melanie has a pet cat. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18" (2014) (Comic p.14). Melanie says: "I haven't seen my cat in days." *On page 19 of Ghostbusters International #6, Melanie mentions she has a niece. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.19). Special Agent Melanie Ortiz says: "I don't care what this thing is - I am absolutely telling my niece I caught La Llorona." *Melanie is only one of two Ghostbusters who have been inside Egon's apartment. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters International #8, panel 1, Melanie quotes "Little Ride Riding Hood," saying, "My, what sharp teeth you got." *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #8, Melanie mentions her "Fed sense" didn't tingle. This was a nod to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense, which alerted him of trouble. *On March 3, 2015, the 16th stretch goal of Ghostbusters: The Board Game, $880,000, was introduced: Melanie Ortiz. Her player card was previewed. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #30 3/3/15 "Tobin's Spirit Guide is unlocked!" *On March 5, 2015, Melanie Ortiz was unlocked. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #33 3/5/15 "Completing the "New" team..." She could also have been bought in the New Ghostbusters add-on for $10. *On her Ghostbusters: The Board Game character card **Melanie's employee ID # is listed as 222 75 0306. **Mentions she is an FBI Special Agent and liaison between the Bureau and the Ghostbusters. In the IDW Comics continuity, she became a liaison in Volume 2 Issue #9 **Mentions Melanie first meeting the Ghostbusters on a case in New Mexico. In the IDW Comics continuity, this was in Volume 1 Issue #11. *Melanie doesn't like caves. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #9" (2016) (Comic p.4). '' Special Agent Melanie Ortiz says: "Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of caves."'' *Melanie appears on the Regular Cover of Annual 2017 but in a previous version of the cover, she did not. A pirate ghost with the phrase "Seven Seas with Scurvy Spirits" appeared instead of her and "Haunted American Horrors!". She also appears on the Subscription Cover. *Melanie appears on the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #3 and Ghostbusters 101 #5. *Melanie appears on Cover A and B of Ghostbusters 101 #6. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Melanie's license plate bears Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Melanie quotes Special Agent Dale Cooper's line of "Damn fine cup of coffee" from the second episode of the 1990 television series "Twin Peaks". **The full line was "You know, this is - excuse me - a damn fine cup of coffee. I've had I can't tell you how many cups of coffee in my life and this, this is one of the best. Now I'd like two eggs over hard. I know, don't tell me, it's hard on the arteries, but old habits die hard, just about as hard as I want those eggs." *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, Melanie appears with a charcoal flightsuit and wears a Slime Blower. *Melanie has a degree in Criminal Justice. erikburnham Tweet 3/8/18 *Melanie appears on Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. *Melanie appears in the lower right side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *Melanie appears on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Appearances *'IDW Comics' *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Ghostbusters Issue #11 **Volume 2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #1 ***Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #3 ***Ghostbusters Issue #4 ***Ghostbusters Issue #5 ***Ghostbusters Issue #9 ***Ghostbusters Issue #10 ***Ghostbusters Issue #11 ***Ghostbusters Issue #12 ***Ghostbusters Issue #13 ***Ghostbusters Issue #14 ***Ghostbusters Issue #15 ***Ghostbusters Issue #16 ***Ghostbusters Issue #17 ***Ghostbusters Issue #18 ***Ghostbusters Issue #19 ****Mentioned by Peter Venkman on page 1 Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.1). Peter says: "And bring Mel while you're at it. Her aim is better than Egon's." ***Ghostbusters Issue #20 ****Regular Cover ****Mentioned on page 23 **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #2 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #3 ****Help Wanted *****Mentioned on page 8, panel 3, by Jenny Moran ****Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #4 ****The Plot Thickens ****Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #5 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #6 ****Part 6 ****Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Mentioned in What Came Before! Page ****Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****Part 8 ****Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #9 ****Part 9 ****Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #10 ****Part 10 ****Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #11 ****Part 11 ****Haunted America Case File **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Haunted America: A Prairie Hell Companion **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #2 ****Mentioned by Kevin Tanaka on page 8 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ****Janine alludes to Melanie on page 13 Janine Melnitz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.13). Janine Melnitz says: "Interns, a branch in Chicago, a liaison agent with the FBI... we're lousy with people these days, and I get to stay far away from the slime." ***Ghostbusters 101 #4 ****Mentioned on page 20 by Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.23). Janine Melnitz says: "And Mel Ortiz called - she's on the west coast, but she'll be out as soon as she can catch a flight." ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #1 ****Mentioned on page 21 in Janine Melnitz' memo. Janine Melnitz (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.21). Janine Melnitz writes: "The information you requested regarding the Ghostbusters from parallel dimensions (as compiled by Drs. Spengler and Stantz in conjunction with Special Agent Ortiz of the FBI's Paranormal Response Task Force) is contained in the following documents." ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #11 MelanieOrtiz02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 MelanieOrtiz03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 MelanieOrtiz04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 MelanieOrtiz2-1CoverD.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover D MelanieOrtizIssue2-1CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover RI MelanieOrtizNGB01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 MelanieOrtizNGB02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 MelanieOrtizNGB03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 MelanieOrtizNGB04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 MelanieOrtizNGB05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 MelanieOrtizNGB06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 MelanieOrtizNGB07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 MelanieOrtiz05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 MelanieOrtiz06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #9 MelanieOrtizIDWV2Issue10RegCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 Regular Cover MelanieOrtiz17.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #10 MelanieOrtiz18.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #10 MelanieOrtiz07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #10 MelanieOrtiz08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 MelanieOrtiz09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 MelanieOrtiz10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 MelanieOrtiz11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 MelanieOrtiz12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 MelanieOrtizIDWV2Issue13RI.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #13 Cover RI MelanieOrtiz13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 MelanieOrtiz14.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 MelanieOrtiz15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 MelanieOrtiz16.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 MelaniesProtonPistol01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 MelaniesProtonPistol02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 MelaniesProtonPistol03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 MelanieOrtizIDWV2Issue20RegCover.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #20 Regular Cover MelanieOrtiz19.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters International #1 subscription cover MelanieOrtizInternational3SubscriptionCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters International #3 subscription cover SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 MelanieOrtizIDWNewGhostbustersTPBCover.jpg|As seen on New Ghostbusters TPB front cover SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz24.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #6 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #6 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #6 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz27.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters International #7 Subscription Cover SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz28.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz29.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 RGBDataEastIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 Trap2016IDWVol3Issue8-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz30.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz31.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz33.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz34.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 MelanieOrtizIDWAnnual2017SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Subscription Cover MelanieOrtiz35.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 in "Haunted America: A Prairie Hell Companion" MelanieOrtizIDW101Issue3SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #3 Subscription Cover MelanieOrtiz101Issue6CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #6 Cover A PeterMelanie101Issue6CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #6 Cover B MelanieOrtiz36.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 MelanieOrtiz37.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 MelanieOrtiz38.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDW48.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 CrossingOverVirtualCardNo6MelanieOrtiz.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #6 3/8/18 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 SpecialAgentMelanieOrtiz40.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB04.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B MelanieOrtizIDWCrossingOverIssue8CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Cover A MelanieOrtiz41.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc31.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc33.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc14.jpg|Preview of Melanie's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card MelanieOrtizTheBoardGame01.jpg|Melanie's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card MelanieOrtizTheBoardGame02.jpg|Melanie's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card MelanieOrtizTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game MelanieOrtizTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game MelanieOrtizTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters